thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
True Love
True Love is the twelfth episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on January 22, 2001. It was directed by Lesli Linka Galtter and written by John Wells. Synopsis A secret threatens to destroy Jimmy's relationships at work and home; Sully makes a date with his pretty neighbor; Bosco gets violent after his mother is beaten by her boyfriend. Full Summary Fists fly as a vengeful Officer Bosco (Jason Wiles) risks everything when he tears after his sobbing mother's abusive boyfriend following another beating, while Firefighter Doherty (Eddie Cibrian) gets ambushed by a seething fellow fireman, Lombardo (guest star Nick Sandow), who spitefully pays him back double for seducing his girlfriend. Also, the loveless Officer Sully (Skipp Sudduth) meets an attractive and interested Ukrainian neighbor, Tatiana and finally summons the courage to ask her out. Cast Main Also Starring * Patti D'Arbanville as Rose Boscorelli * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson * Savannah Haske as Tatiana * Eva LaRue as Brooke Carney * Derek Kelly as DK * Nick Sandow as Firefighter Joe Lombardo * Bill Walsh as Firefighter Bill Walsh * Tasha Lawrence as Detective Kyser * Anson Mount as Dr. Montville * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen * Saundra McClain as Nurse Mary Procter Guest Starring * Craig Braun as Steve Skaggett * Victor Colicchio as Howell * Richard Council as Bartender (credited as Richard E. Council) * Dequan Henderson as Stace * Unknown Actor as McGrath * Unknown Actor as J.J. Trivia/Notes Music * Crystal Method: "Now is the Time" * George Gershwin: "Someone to Watch Over Me" Quotes : Rose (to Bosco): You know I would never do anything to intentially hurt you, right? I always wanted only what was best for you and your brother. Will you please forgive me? Please. Oh, my baby, I love you so much. (Bosco, with tears in his eyes, hugs her) ---- : Tatiana Sully: You're such a nice man. : Sully: Nice?! : Tatiana: What? Nice is good. : Sully: Oh, but I'd rather be mysterious, dangerous... virile. : Tatiana: Dangerous? Why would you want that, to be dangerous? : Sully: Well, I thought that that was what women wanted, for men to be unpredictiable. : Tatiana: No, we want predictable. ---- Rose Bosco: I begged you! I begged you! It was none of your damn business. Bosco: You're my mother... Rose: You could've killed him... Bosco: I should've killed the guy! Rose: I told you... Stay away from him! Bosco: How can you let him treat you like this, Ma? How can you let him treat you like this? Rose: It's my life. Bosco: It's my life too. Rose: It's my life! Bosco: It's my life too, Ma! You know what? He won't hit you again. You know why? 'Cause I stopped it. I couldn't stop it with Dad, but I stopped it with this bastard. Rose: This has nothing to do with me and your father. Bosco: Oh, no? Rose: No! Your father and I had troubles, we worked through them. Bosco: 'Worked through them'?! What a joke! It was... It was a damn prize fight. How could you leave us there to watch all that? I was 10 years old, and Mike was 8 years old. Rose: You were always the most important thing in my life. I love you and your brother very much. Bosco: Oh, you didn't love us enough to keep us from watchin' all that. I've got a question for you. Have you filed charges against this bastard yet? Or are you in there begging for him to keep you around? (Rose just looks at him) That's what I thought. You know what? I'm not 10 years old anymore, Ma. Somebody hits my mother, they're gonna get a beating whether you like it or not. ---- Rose: Please don't hurt him. Bosco: God. Where is he? Hmm? Is he over your place? Rose: You went to the factory? Bosco: You're damn right I went to the factory... Rose: Don't. He could lose his job. Bosco: His job? His job? I don't give a damn about his job. Rose: This was my fault. We had a fight. I was very jealous. I said terrible things to him. Bosco: Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror, Mom? Huh? Have you seen what he did to you? Rose: I hit him first. He was trying to get away from me. I was all over him. I was chasing him. Bosco: Do you think you deserve this? Huh? Rose: He loves me. Bosco: He loves you? Rose: He doesn't mean to hurt me. He's not like that. Please... He loves me. I love him. I need him, and I don't wanna lose him... please. Please, don't hurt him. Please promise me. ---- Bosco (voiceover): I never put much faith in love. It's okay for chick flicks and greeting cards, but you don't see much out here to convince you there's really something to it. I said I love you a couple times, when a girl was looking at me like if I didn't say it I was going to be sleeping by myself that night. But mostly, I think it's a load of sentimental crap, that women made up to keep men from following our instincts and chasing tail every waking minute of every single day. But as the man says, "that's just my opinion." I could be wrong. But hey, I doubt it. ---- (JJ has nowhere left to run, after jumping rooftop to rooftop) Bosco: Where you gonna go now, JJ? So now what, huh? You're not gonna jump. Go ahead. Go ahead, jump. I dare you. (JJ jumps two stories to another rooftop and lands badly) What? You figure you were gonna bounce? (JJ limps over to the fire escape) Where the hell you think you're goin'? Hey, genius, you probably broke it or somethin'. What are you gonna do now, huh? Climb down on leg? Oh, you're really startin' to piss me off now, JJ, you know that? You're pissin' me off. ---- (After Bosco chased JJ from rooftop to rooftop) Faith: Where is he? Bosco: Idiot jumped. Faith: Five stories? Bosco: No, maybe two. Now he's tryin' to climb down the fire escape. Bosco (noticing that she's limping): You do something to your leg? Faith: Yeah, I did something to my leg. I followed my moron partner when he jumped over the Grand Canyon back there. (Bosco chuckles and walks off) Where are you going now? Bosco: Oh, I don't know, I thought I'd catch him before he gets away. Faith: Aw, come on, Bosco, he'll be back out on the corner tomorrow! ---- (Kim is showing off new boots that she got) Kim: Sweet, huh? Doc: They're kinda overkill don't you think? Carlos: You planning on climbing K2 anytime soon? Kim: No, I'm planning on keeping my feet warm. Carlos: They expensive? Kim: Worth every penny. The lining breathes, too. Doc: That's important. Kim: Oh, yeah, laugh all you want now, but you're gonna be begging for a pair of these puppies next time we have to stand in the snow for two hours. Doc: When do we ever have to stand in the snow for two hours? Bobby: Never. Jimmy: What the hell are those? Bobby: Kim's entering the Iditarod. ---- Lombardo (to Jimmy): You better grow some eyes in the back of your head! You hear me?! ---- Tatiana: How long you been a policeman? Sully: Oh, too long. Tatiana: I'm a waitress at the Mariott. But, policeman has good benefit, right? Sully: Pretty good. You? The benefits? Tatiana: No. But, I wear short skirt, so... I get good tips. ---- Kim: You okay? Jimmy: Why would Linda tell him? Kim: Probably had a fight or something. Jimmy: What were the guys saying? Kim: Not much. I don't think that anybody knows what to say. Jimmy: I always know that it's a bad idea at the time. But somehow, I convince myself that I'm gonna get away with it. Pretty stupid, huh? ... I have to tell Brooke, don't I? Every time I get something good in my life I have to screw it up. ---- Bosco (while searching McGrath): Well, what do we have here? Huh? Illegal narcotics? I am shocked and dismayed. ---- Faith: That was really nice, Bosco. You feel better now? Bosco (to McGrath): My partner here thinks drugs should be legalized. What do you think, huh? That'd cut into your livelihood, wouldn't it? ... No opinion? She's talkin' about takin' your job, and you don't have a position on the issue? Faith: You know, the quickest way to get outta this Mac, is just to tell us where we can find JJ. McGrath: I need my inhaler. Faith: For what? McGrath: I got asthma. Faith: Well, where is it? McGrath: I don't know. I lost it. I gotta go to the hospital. Faith: This is great, Bosco. This just keeps gettin' better and better. ---- Faith: We got a med clearance. This guy says that he needs his inhaler for his asthma. Nurse: Park him over there, we'll try to get to him before Easter. ---- (Davis is trying to find a place for Sully to take Tatiana to see music) Sully: You might as well forget about it, Tatiana's not interested in me. Davis: What? You got a good job, you're a nice guy. Maybe she's looking for stability. Sully: You make me sound like a table. Davis: Oh! Here we go. DJ Mind X at Webster hall. Sully: Oh, that's romantic. Kim (walks in): What sounds romantic? Davis: Sully's neighbor's got the hots for him. Kim: Ooh. Davis: Tatiana. I'm trying to find the right thing for them to do on their first date. Kim: Have sex. Davis (smiles): Okay. Sully: On a first date? Kim: Yeah, get it outta the way up front. You know, 'cause otherwise, you're thinkin' about it, she's thinkin' about it, and if it's lousy you don't have to waste anymore time on a second date. Bobby: "Tatiana." Sounds exotic. Davis: She's Ukrainian. (Kim makes a purring noise) Bobby: Really? Hey Sully, not for nothing, but I knew this girl, Russian girl, she was a stripper. Nice, bro. They keep it real. Sully: All right! Will everybody just shut-up please? (Doc and Carlos walk in) Carlos: What about Russian girls? Sully: Nothing. Bobby: Sully's got a hot Commie chick after him. Carlos: She have any friends? Doc: Friends that are desperate? Sully: Alright, you know what, I'm gonna wait for you in the car. ---- Carlos: You hear what happen? Doc: Don't talk about that. Why you wanna bring that up? Carlos: Why not? It's the most interesting thing that's happened around here in months. Lombardo found out about Jimmy and that girl in the bathroom and went after him. Davis: Are you serious? Carlos: Yeah, I thought he was gonna kill him, it took like, five of us to pull him off. Doc: Us? You were eating Cheerios. Kim: Hey, look, Sully left his fortune cookie. (grabs it) Davis: Does the wife know? Bobby: What do you think? Kim (reading Sully's fortune): "Love is priceless, true love irreplaceable." Doc: Well, that's profound. ---- Brooke: What happened to your face? Oh god, this is not one of those fire stories that's going to keep me up at night, is it? I really thought that I was gonna be okay with it but... Jimmy: No, no, it's nothing like that. Joe and I got into a fight. Brooke: Joe? Joe Lombardo? About what? Jimmy: Linda. Brooke: What about Linda? Jimmy: ... Um... She- she told Joe that we had sex in the bathroom at our engagement party. Brooke: And did you? ... Did you? (Jimmy nods) Oh, my God. Jimmy: Brooke. Brooke: No. Jimmy: Brooke, Brooke, wait a second. Brooke: You stay away from me, Jimmy. ---- (Bosco is sitting in his car, outside Steve's place) Faith (knocks on the window, and gets in the car): Did I scare 'ya? (hands him a coffee) Bosco: Not really. Faith: I called your place to see if you were okay, and I got your machine. So, how long you plannin' on sittin' here? I mean, don't you think he's fast asleep somewhere by now? Someplace warm with blankets and pillows? Bosco: He has to come home sooner or later. Faith: What'd your mom want? She gonna press charges? Bosco: She's afraid that if I give him a beating that he's gonna leave her. Faith: She say how it happened? Bosco: Same way it has a thousand times before. She starts a fight, then pushes it... and pushes it and pushes it until she gets hit. Faith: He's hit her before? Bosco: This guy... the guy before that... and the guy before that... and my dad before that. Are you happy? Faith: You're dad used to hit her? Bosco: It's not big deal, we see it everyday. Beating women is as American as the Fourth of July. ---- Jimmy: Are you sure that you don't wanna leave? I'm a pariah around here now. Taylor: What'd you expect? Jimmy: You know, I introduced Joe and Linda in the first place. She and I had a thing before Kim. I figured that they'd hit it off, so I hooked them up. Taylor: What? So that makes it better, because you had her first? Jimmy: No. ... Yeah, maybe. I don't know. Why the hell did she have to tell him? Taylor: So, it's her fault for telling the truth? Jimmy: Come on, she had to know that it was gonna hurt a lotta people. Taylor: Everybody's fault expect for yours, right, Jimmy? I'm pretty I dated you a couple times over the years. Jimmy: What? Taylor: Forget it. ... She probably told him because she wanted to hurt a lot of people. Probably you most of all. She cared about you enough to have sex with you in the bathroom at your engagement party. Jimmy: She came onto me. Taylor: What do you think? That she did it just for fun? You know, for a guy who's had a lot of women, you sure as hell don't know much about them. ---- Davis: So, 11:30 tonight, huh? Goin' to go listen to some music? Sully: If I can find something for us to go listen to. Davis: Are you sure that she just doesn't wanna go back to your place and "get it on" or so to speak? Sully: Oh, man, there is nothin'. Davis: Why don't you just take her to one of those fancy hotels in Midtown? Sully: Davis... Davis: If you wanna listen to some music, they always got some one playing piano at the bar. And yes, there's the added bonus of being in a hotel which can be very convienent... Sully: Is that all you ever think about? Davis: No... Yes. Sully: Yes? Davis: Yes. Sully: Yes. Davis, I really like women, and on the off chance that she might really like me too, I'd rather not screw it up by hittin' on her on the first date. Davis: Sully, woman expect you to make a move right off the bat, if you don't they get offended. (Sully groans) They do, they go home all confused. (imitates a woman) "Is there something wrong with me?" "Is my butt too big?" "Is he gay?" ---- (After Bosco beats up Steve) Bosco: Sorry I got you into this. Faith: I could have stayed in the car. ---- Faith: Did they tell you how much longer? Bosco: Uh-uh. The detectives are still at the hospital taking the report. Faith: Did you call the union rep? Bosco: For what? Faith: To get a lawyer down here. Bosco: No, thanks. Faith: Bosco, you could lose your job. Bosco: I knew what I was doing. If that gets me fired, so be it. Faith: They can help you. Bosco: I'm fine with it, Faith. Do you really think that it's hereditary? Passed on from father to son? Faith: What? Bosco: The violence. You think that when I'm married, I'm gonna beat my wife? 'Cause that's what I saw growin' up? Faith: I don't think that it has to be that way, Bos. Not if you know that it's not what you want. ---- : Tatiana Sully: You don't wanna ask me in? : Sully: What to my place? Sure. I don't think that I've got very much to drink in there, maybe a coupla beers. : Tatiana: Yeah, but that's okay, because I'm not thirsty... I just wanna go to bed. (kisses him) Do you like sex, John? Because I like sex. ---- : Faith Bosco: I'll see you tomorrow, okay? : Bosco: Thank you. ... for sticking around. : Faith: You bet. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two